


Alien

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [24]
Category: New Teen Titans, Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Kory focused one sentence fic
Series: SepTitans [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 2





	Alien

Kory had grown up free and then had been enslaved by her sister but she had found freedom on Earth and while she missed Tamaran she loved her new home.


End file.
